The Diary of Jane
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Sim, eu chamei-a de Jane. Granger é muito distante, Hermione demasiado pessoal. E sim, ela tinha um maldito diário que mudou as nossas vidas... minha e dela. Porque é que ela tinha de ser tão perfeita? Draco POV, Dramione, ligeiramente song-fic
1. The Diary of Jane

**N.A.1: **_Hello, gente!!!!! Aqui estou eu de volta com uma muito shot-fic Dramione... era pa ser One-shot, mas o Epílogo ficava estranho junto com o resto... -.-'_

_Beijinho a todos e espero que gostem!!!!!!!_

**The Diary Of Jane**

Sim, eu chamei-a de Jane.

Granger é muito distante, Hermione demasiado pessoal… ainda para mais, esse é o nome que aqueles amiguinhos dela da onça lhe chamam. Amigos… humpf! Não, eu era incapaz de a chamar por esse nome. Graças a Merlin que ela tem um nome tão centrado e indeciso como os meus—

Não, um Malfoy nunca se deixa dominar por algo tão insignificante como sentimentos! NUNCA! Quero dizer, metaforicamente. É claro que o meu ódio ao Pottyzinho e ao Cenoura Ralada gosta sempre de levar a melhor sobre o meu auto-controlo… eu estava a falar de… Ah, mas vocês entendem.

Não que eu "goste" dela, ou algo do género… humpf… apenas… Merlin, a quem é que eu quero enganar?

Droga, porque é que ela tem de ter aqueles Olhos?! Aqueles Olhos desgraçaram-me… acreditam nisto?! Pois, nem eu acredito e aconteceu comigo…

Tudo começou quando a trouxeram para a Mansão. O Lord pô-la nas masmorras enquanto decidia o que fazer com ela. Felizmente (para ela, é claro!), o Lord já tinha coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar e para tratar… e aquela ra-… **sangue de lama**… ficou esquecida de todos. Como eu falhara em matar o velho armado em hippie com mania que é sabichão, obrigaram-me a ficar a 'tomar conta' do covil. Como se eu me importasse de não ir com eles… o único problema é que teria de ficar dentro de casa e não sair para lado nenhum. Como se isso me preocupasse.

O tempo foi passando, e eles não apareciam. Passaram dois dias, e nem sinal.

Estava farto de olhar para as paredes e de saber que há 22.249 degraus de escadarias, 193 obras de arte autênticas, 2 salões, 20 quartos, 17 casas de banho, cerca de 3.161.869 azulejos só no maior salão e 1.618 livros apenas numa das muitas secções da biblioteca… _A Granger ia surtar se entrasse aqui… ia achar que tinha morrido e ido parar ao paraíso_… Merlin, a Granger!!!

Tinha-me esquecido completamente da sua presença lá!!!

Acerca do que fiz em seguida, que fique bem claro: eu estava ABORRECIDO e SEM NADA PARA FAZER!

Desci imediatamente os degraus que levavam às masmorras.

Fiquei estarrecido quando a vi: ela olhou-me demorada e analiticamente, provavelmente a pensar que a ia torturar, ou algo assim. Não que me importasse de o fazer… mas quando aqueles Olhos pousaram directamente nos meus, o mundo parou.

Ela não tinha medo. Estava calma, controlada; talvez um pouco fraca. Merlin, nem água tinha! Então… como conseguia ter os olhos tão brilhantes?!

Aquele seu olhar fez-me pensar nela como um cachorro abandonado à chuva em dia de mudanças. Havia mais alguma coisa por detrás daqueles olhos castanhos… tristeza? Não… pena? PENA???

Sim, definitivamente pena.

Sentindo-me insultado, quebrei a ligação visual sem uma palavra. Dirigi-me ao canto da cela mais longe dela e conjurei uma caneca de litro cheia de água e uma refeição do mais simples. Quando me ia embora, caí na asneira de relancear na direcção dela, vendo com desespero que ela me sorria. Era uma sombra de sorriso, mas sorria. O seu semblante estava mais leve e ligeiramente iluminado.

- Obrigada, Malfoy… - disse ela num murmúrio rouco devido à garganta ressequida. Era como se ela me tivesse dado outro murro como o que me deu no nosso 3º ano em Hogwarts.

Sem uma palavra e com a cabeça a andar à roda, saí.

Mais dois dias se passaram. Eu ia à cela onde se encontrava a sangue de lama três vezes ao dia (atenção, apenas para ver algo vivo, pois é preciso não esquecer que estava sozinho e rodeado de coisas que não se mexiam), repetindo sempre o mesmo 'ritual' e, de todas as vezes, ela agradecia-me, e eu ia embora sem nunca lhe dirigir a palavra.

No terceiro dia, as coisas mudaram.

Tinha ido lá abaixo um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, e qual não foi o meu espanto quando a vi escrever algo num pequeno livro. Mesmo eu tendo entrado, ela não desviou a atenção do que escrevia. Aquilo irritou-me.

- Onde é que arranjaste isso???? – explodi eu. Só não estava à espera que a voz me falhasse pela falta de uso. Assim sendo, o som que saiu pura e simplesmente NÃO PODIA SER a minha normalmente maravilhosa voz aristocrática. Parecia mais… algo arrastado, arranhado, pouco…

Nem tive tempo para analisar melhor o estado da minha preciosa voz, pois apareceu subitamente uma caneca enorme de água à minha frente. Sobressaltei-me.

- Bebe. – dizia ela gentilmente a olhar-me nos olhos.

- Achas que vou mesmo fazer isso?! Onde uma boca nojenta como a tua esteve?

Ela apenas rolou os olhos. Mais valia ter gritado comigo.

- Como queiras… - e voltou-se a sentar no seu canto, com o tal livrinho no colo. Lembrei-me logo do que me levara a abrir a boca.

- Onde é que arranjaste isso??? Que eu saiba, eles não levam ninguém para aqui sem lhes tirar tudo e mais alguma coisa…

Ela sorriu misteriosamente – Não me podem tirar os miolos pois não?

Eu fingi ponderar seriamente – Por acaso… PODEM!

Ela riu da minha não-tão-piada mórbida. Voltou-se a aproximar de mim com a caneca.

- A sério, bebe… a tua voz está uma desgraça.

Amaldiçoando-me mentalmente, peguei na caneca e dei um pequeno golo na parte da asa. Ela desatou-se a rir.

- Que engraçado, tens as mesmas manias que eu! Também é sempre por aí que eu bebo…!

Cuspi toda a água que ingerira, num jacto. Ela riu-se ainda mais. Mas quem a mandava rir?! Ela estava PRESA, por Merlin! Quem é que ri numa situação destas???

- Não teve piada, Granger…

Fantástico! A minha maviosa voz estava de volta! Dei um pequeno sorriso de satisfação… que infelizmente ela notou.

- Eu não te disse?

- Mas ainda não me respondeste: como é que conseguiste trazer esse livro contigo?

Ela olhou-me demoradamente antes de responder – Não é um livro qualquer. É o meu diário.

- Uau, isso realmente muda tudo! – escarneci eu.

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez – Malfoy, há alguns encantamentos que nos permitem estar sempre com algumas coisas ou objectos. Este é o único objecto que liguei à minha mente. Cada vez que preciso dele, basta-me concentrar nessa minha necessidade e ele aparece.

- Mas já nem tens varinha!

- Vais-me dizer que nunca fizeste magia sem varinha?! – perguntou ela descrente. Os olhos dela pareciam maiores ainda. O que é que se passava?

Hermione Qualquer-coisa Granger estava diferente. Definitivamente, e muito. Desde quando é que costumavam falar sem ser aos insultos? Desde quando é que EU, Draco Lucius Malfoy, falava civilizadamente com uma sangue de lama?! A solidão estava a fazer com que eu descesse muito baixo…! Sinceramente, eu, falar com a Granger…

Ia para lhe fazer uma pergunta quando o que saiu da minha boca foi outra completamente diferente – Qual é o teu segundo nome?

Ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa – J-Jane… porquê?

Eu via que ela própria estava surpreendida por me ter respondido sinceramente em vez de um "Não tens nada com isso, Malfoy!".

- N-Nada… curiosidade.

Ficámos num silêncio incomodativo. Merlin, eu realmente não sabia o que dizer! E que raio de pancada forte me dera para lhe perguntar aquilo?!

Quando me ia embora, ela voltou a falar – Malfoy… obrigada.

Virei-me para ela de novo – Porquê?

Ela sorriu outra vez – Por vires aqui. Por tudo. Apenas… obrigada. – e voltou a dar aquele sorriso que me deixava confuso.

Os dias que se seguiram deixaram-me ainda mais confuso e irritado. Agora que eu vira o diário, parecia que fazia de tudo para que eu o visse. Afinal, o que ela tinha tanto para escrever? Ainda por cima alguém que está numa masmorra há dias? Sinceramente, quem entende a cabeça das mulheres…?!

Um dia fartei-me – Mas afinal o que tanto escreves aí? Parece que te desligas do mundo quando tens o nariz aí enfiado. – disparei eu.

Ela olhou para mim inexpressivamente, respondendo com outra pergunta – Porque é que achas que escolhi, de entre tantos outros objectos possíveis e bem mais úteis, o meu diário como o objecto ligado à minha mente?

- Humm… - fingi ponderar seriamente – Talvez porque tens uma grande falta de imaginação? Talvez… porque não sabes definir prioridades?

Ela ficou ligeiramente carrancuda – Agora a sério, Malfoy, deixa-te de piadinhas estúpidas e demasiado infantis para a tua idade. Porque achas que o escolhi?

Eu encolhi os ombros – Achas que entendo a mente feminina?

Ela parecia não ter ouvido as minhas palavras, ou então desistira. Voltou-se a sentar no chão. Cruzou as pernas, colocou o diário no regaço e começou a escrever de novo. Eu estava a perder a pouca paciência a cada passo. Mas também… porque é que eu me importava?

Saí dali furtivamente, sem reparar para onde ia. Mas que coisa!? Nem reparei que me dirigira à biblioteca, atirando-me para cima da confortável poltrona. Ela tinha-me virado costas para se ocupar OUTRA VEZ daquelas malditas páginas?! Não, eu nunca iria admitir que estava com CIÚMES de um livreco qualquer… seria demasiado estúpido, mesmo para mim… Caramba, escolher dar atenção a um diário em vez de a dar a alguém?? Que raio de pessoa era ela?! Afinal… o que é que estava escrito naquele maldito diário?

E foi esta pergunta que me martelava na cabeça todo o tempo. Porque é que aquele objecto era mais importante para ela do que eu? Não que me importasse, longe disso… mas enervava-me.

Duma outra vez que a tinha ido ver e dar as refeições, decidi-me a entender o que se passava – Granger…

- Sim? – perguntou ela enquanto acabava de escrever o que quer que aquela mente estranha tinha em mente e olhava para mim. Meu Merlin, aqueles olhos… enfim, foca Draco!

- Afinal… porque é que estimas assim tanto esse… diário? Sinceramente, não entendo…

Ela fechou o dito cujo. Era sinal que me iria explicar alguma coisa, de certeza. Eu estava com os nervos em franja. Ainda não percebera porque me interessara tanto por algo tão estupidamente sem graça e sem interesse como o diário de uma rapar… hum, quero dizer, sangue de lama.

- Draco, diz-me uma coisa… achas que somos todos iguais?

- Obviamente que não! – respondi eu, sem me aperceber que ela me chamara pelo primeiro nome.

- Não estou a falar das diferenças de nascimento, mas de personalidade…

- Também não.

Ela acenou – Não achas que todos nós, mesmo assassinos, ou filhos da mamã, ou viajantes errantes, ou sejamos simples, ou complexos… todos nós temos características apenas nossas, certo? Pensamentos apenas nossos. Pontos de vista e ideias que apenas nós tivemos, muitas delas que ninguém as ouviu sem as conheceu… experiências totalmente diferentes, conhecimentos adquiridos diferentes…

Ponderei nas suas palavras – Simmm…?

Ela continuou – Já imaginaste quanto desse conhecimento e dessa complexidade que é a mente do Ser Humano se perdeu durante todos estes anos? Montes de pessoas totalmente esquecidas, as suas ideias perdidas no tempo, guardadas nas mentes dos corpos de quem já partiu… sem deixar um legado, uma pista… e o tempo apagou-os do mapa. Tanto as pessoas, como às suas próprias personalidades.

Eu ouvia com toda a atenção. Onde é que ela queria chegar com aquilo?

Ela indicou o diário – Esta é a minha marca, o meu pedaço de alma que consigo passar para papel. A minha pequena deixa para o mundo. Eu… só não quero que… tudo se apague. Tudo o que eu vivi, tudo pelo que passei… não quero que… desapareça. Nunca. Apenas isso. Mesmo depois de morrer (o que não deve tardar), ainda ficará uma pequena parte de mim aqui.

Eu estava sem palavras. Demorei um pouco a interiorizar a magnitude do que me contara. Encostei-me à mesma parede que ela.

- Mas… os teus feitos com os teus dois amiguinhos vão perdurar na História! Todos irão conhecer o Trio Maravilha e as suas proezas acéfalas. Tu estás lá incluída, quer queiras quer não.

Ela sorriu fracamente – Draco… podem lembrar-me… mas apenas como a rapariga do Trio, como bem disseste… irão conhecer a Hermione Granger corajosa, a amiga de Harry James Potter e Ronald Bilius Weasley, leal, recta e aparentemente perfeita no que toca a princípios, que contribuiu imensamente para que o lado da luz pudesse eventualmente ganhar esta guerra… não a verdadeira, o que ela esconde, o que sente, o que pensa…

- Pensei que dissesses tudo o que pensasses… - deixei sair sem querer, apercebendo-me do que ela acabara de me revelar. – O que queres dizer? Não és o que demonstras?

- Sou… mas essa é uma pequena parte de mim. Pequeníssima. Nem mesmo o Harry ou o Ron ou a Ginny me conhecem a 100%. Se soubessem talvez se afastassem de mim… Nem mesmo os meus pais conhecem o meu 'outro lado'. Apenas este pequeno diário contém tudo o que é real para mim, tudo o que considero importante de salientar, por mais pequeno e insignificante que seja para os outros… mesmo essas coisas deveriam ser analisadas com cuidado. Muitas vezes, são as coisas mais pequenas que provocam as maiores mudanças…

Eu estava desarmado. Sem notar, escorregara até ao frio chão de pedra. Espera aí… eu era o único que agora sabia daquele seu segredo? Não era possível. Porque haveria de mo contar? Quero dizer, eu estava curioso, sim, mas ela poderia ter dado uma explicação qualquer… aquela era bem complexa. Ela não estava a mentir.

- Porque me contaste tudo isso? – perguntei eu num fio de voz. O que se passava com a minha garganta?

Ela parecia analisar-me por dentro. Comecei a sentir-me febril, e com uma curiosidade e necessidade crescente em conhecer a sua verdadeira maneira de ser. Para ela ser assim mesmo com os seus amiguinhos insuportáveis… é porque ela não era assim tão boazinha como todos pareciam pensar. Achava eu.

- Sinceramente? – encolheu os ombros – Não sei. Talvez por achar que lá bem no fundo és como eu. Algo mais do que se vê à superfície.

Só aí me apercebera que falávamos em sussurros, devido à proximidade. Estávamos a pouco mais dum palmo de distância um do outro. Tentei mover-me, mas aqueles olhos prendiam-me.

- Como é que tens a certeza do que dizes? Não me conheces. – murmurei eu. Já não tinha a certeza de que conseguiria falar muito mais alto.

Ela sorriu docemente – Ah não? Vais-me dizer que o que eu disse é mentira? – à minha falta de resposta, continuou – Eu conheço os 'sintomas', Draco… a única diferença entre nós é o caminho que escolhemos seguir para os outros. Nada mais. Aposto que nem te incomoda assim tanto eu ter sangue muggle.

Eu empertiguei-me – Porque dizes semelhante coisa?

- Porque senão não estarias assim tão perto de mim…

Deu-me vontade de rir. Ela podia ter a mania que sabia tudo, na escola, mas ela realmente SABIA. No entanto, o facto da minha maneira de ser estar a ser ali revelada não me preocupava nem um bocadinho. No fundo, ela tinha razão: a única diferença entre nós era o caminho que escolhêramos seguir para os outros. Nada mais. Tinha sido essa decisão que nos tornara Slytherin e Gryffindor, respectivamente. Nada mais.

Suspirei pensativamente – Eu… também não quero… ser… huh…

- Apagado…? – completou ela.

- Pois, isso… mas não consigo escrever nada em lado nenhum.

- Há outras maneiras de deixares a tua marca, Draco… apenas tens de te esforçar para que consigas deixar essa marca. – e sorriu de novo.

O que é que se passava comigo? Por Salazar, eu não estava com vontade de lhe tocar, pois não?!?!? Levantei-me a custo, pois tinha estado numa posição desconfortável o tempo suficiente para me deixar as pernas dormentes. Para não demonstrar essa minha fraqueza e esperando que a mesma passasse para conseguir andar com o mínimo de orgulho, despedi-me dela pela primeira vez. Sim, com toda aquela conversa era impossível que ficássemos na mesma um com o outro. Não éramos propriamente 'amigos', mas também não éramos inimigos. Já não.

- Então adeus,… - e a voz foi abaixo. Como é que a iria tratar dali para diante? Não de Hermione, é claro… mas Granger também era demasiado distante… - Uh, bem… gostei da conversa que tivemos.

Ela acenou – Adeus, Draco. – pelo menos ela parecia não ter dúvidas sobre como me chamar – Até amanhã… espero.

Ao olhar para ela questionadoramente, ela explicou-se – Espero que a conversa longa não te tenha demovido da tua rotina de cá vires abaixo… eu gosto de conversar contigo.

Era impressão minha ou ela estava com medo que eu nunca mais a fosse visitar?! Sorri interiormente com este pensamento. Demorei um pouco a responder, saboreando a expressão assustada dela. Será que eu merecia semelhante preocupação? Será que eu merecia tanta atenção e consideração?

- Não te livras assim tão facilmente de mim… - ela deu um suspiro de alívio, o que me fez inchar de ego, fazendo com que me esquecesse de conter a língua - … Jane.

Ela ficou surpresa. Mesmo eu estava surpreendido comigo mesmo; mas tinha razão: que nome mais indeciso como os meus novos… novas perspectivas… lhe iria chamar? É claro que a escolha mais acertada seria o seu nome do meio, Jane.

Mais uma vez, os meus passos levaram-me à biblioteca. Estendi-me no sofá enquanto acendia a lareira com um movimento de varinha. Estava a reviver aquela estranha conversa com a morena.

É… eu também não queria ser esquecido. Tanto pelas coisas más como as poucas boas. Eu apostava toda a minha fortuna em que não iria nascer ninguém igual a mim. Seria impossível. Não, não era ser convencido, era ser realista. Será que ela me poderia colocar também no seu diário? Mas para isso, ninguém poderia saber que ela possuía aquele poderoso objecto que detinha toda uma vida… e englobava outras tantas… comecei a temer a volta dos servos das trevas.

Caramba! Como é que tinha chegado a este ponto? Como é que EU, Draco Malfoy, chegara ao ponto de desejar que os Death Eaters nunca regressassem? Que aquela… rapariga… pudesse permanecer incólume?

No dia seguinte, fui visitá-la ainda mais cedo, mas ela estava acordada. A fazer o quê? Adivinhem? Correcto! A escrever no maldito diário…

Enfim, diários à parte, reuni coragem para dar o passo seguinte. Ela esperava, desconfiada.

- Bom dia…

- Bom… dia… hoje vieste cedo.

- É… - passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Tinha decidido o que fazer durante aquela noite, mas não era por isso que me sentia menos nervoso – B-Bem… uh… estive a pensar no que me disseste… e… bem…

Eu não conseguia acreditar, e pelos vistos, nem ela. EU A GAGUEJAR?!?!?

Ela estava agora a esforçar-se subtilmente para não cair na risada. Isso não me aliviou em nada.

- Siiiimmmm…? – insistia ela.

Suspirei – Acho que não faz mal nenhum conhecermo-nos um pouco melhor… foram todos fazer não-sei-o-quê não-sei-onde, então… é… acho que podemos… falar…

- Não é por nada, mas… não é o que temos vindo a fazer todo este tempo?

É claro, como é que não me lembrei disso antes?! Sempre com observações brilhantes esta rapariga… **Dah, isso já eu sabia!** Posso ser loiro, mas não sou assim tããão lerdo…

Expeli o ar sonoramente, sentindo-me ligeiramente irritado. Sim, sei, culpa dos nervos…

- Apenas… - ok, percebi que não conseguia formular frases com princípio, meio e fim. Desisti – Tu. Lá acima. Duche. Biblioteca. Conversa. Segue-me. Agora.

Embora ainda visse os seus olhos a rirem, ela nada disse. Pôs-se de pé, seguindo-me para fora das masmorras. Após lhe mostrar onde ficava a casa de banho (e de me rir da expressão dela de assombro maravilhado) dirigi-me à biblioteca. Sim, não conseguiria ficar ali a ouvir a água quente correr e embater contra o seu corpo, a ouvir aquela sinfonia natural com pequenas interrupções de quando ela se movia… por Salazar, o que é que eu estava a pensar sequer?!?!? Depois daquilo tudo terminar, quem precisava de um duche era eu… mas BEM gelado…

Dez minutos depois, estava eu de novo à porta da casa de banho. Não é nada disso que podem estar a pensar!!! Apenas sabia que ela se poderia perder naquela mansão… só isso!

Pouco tempo depois, ela saía da divisão. Fiquei momentaneamente sem reacção ao vê-la de roupão verde-floresta, cabelo molhado e pele corada do banho. Os lábios pareciam mais cheios e Os Olhos… era melhor desviar o olhar não fosse ela achar estranho eu ficar tanto tempo a olhá-la. Ela pareceu surpreendida por me ver ali – Oh! Ainda bem que ficaste aqui, ainda me perdia por aí…

- Pois, sim… bom, segue-me.

Quando chegámos à biblioteca, notei que ela não tinha entrado atrás de mim – Jane…?

Ela estava… maravilhada, extasiada, impressionada e outros adjectivos do género acabados em –ada. Os Olhos estavam esbugalhados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Aproximei-me. Só aí notei que os Olhos estavam também húmidos.

- Jane? – sim, era realmente a melhor coisa que lhe podia chamar – O que se passa?

Só aí ela olhou para mim. Estava feliz como nunca a vira – Isto é tal e qual o filme da Bela e o Monstro!!! A biblioteca é igualzinha!! Merlin, o meu sonho sempre foi entrar numa biblioteca igual a essa…

Não fazia ideia do que ela estava a falar (devia ser alguma coisa muggle), mas não me importava. Ela estava resplandecente. E isso fez-me sorrir um pouco. _Eu sabia que ela ia surtar…_

Consegui 'acordá-la' o suficiente para me acompanhar até ao sofá que estava virado para a lareira. Conversámos durante HORAS A FIO. Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil conversar com ela. Todos os nervos que tinha no início tinham-se evaporado.

Quando ela estava animadamente a contar o que acontecera durante o 3º ano em Hogwarts, na sua perspectiva, desliguei um pouco. Não por achar que a sua narrativa era cansativa, muito pelo contrário, eu estava ávido por mais. No entanto, durante breves momentos, fiquei apenas concentrado na sua maneira de se exprimir, nas suas expressões, nas variações dramáticas do tom de voz, nos gestos, nas suas manias de mexer no cabelo quando falava de algo mais íntimo, nos movimentos das sobrancelhas, nos lábios cheios que se abriam e fechavam, sorridentes, deixando por vezes entrever uma língua convidativamente rosada… por Salazar, eu estava completamente vidrado nela.

Sem me ter apercebido, aproximei-me um pouco mais dela. O meu braço que estava apoiado no encosto do sofá avançou, fazendo com que a minha mão roçasse na sua pele ligeiramente pálida devido ao tempo passado nas masmorras. Merlin, era tão suave…

Ela surpreendeu-se com o toque, interrompendo a narrativa… mas não se afastou. _Bom sinal_… em vez disso, olhou-me nos olhos, surpresa. Não sei o que lá viu, mas afastou-os imediatamente, corando um pouco.

- Jane… - sussurrei eu. Aquela era minha voz?! Desde quando se tornara tão… grave?! – Olha para mim…

E ela olhou, engolindo em seco logo de seguida. Será que os meus olhos a fascinavam tanto como Os dela me fascinavam a mim? Ficámos assim durante… seriam segundos? Minutos? Horas? O tempo que se lixasse!

Aproximei-me bem devagarinho dela, com um pouco de receio da sua reacção. Ela não recuou. Sempre a olharmo-nos nos olhos, os nossos lábios encontraram-se. Merlin, se me tivessem dito há uns tempos que eu beijaria ASSIM, enfiaria essa pessoa no St. Mungus de urgência. Para mim, beijo não seria beijo sem ser algo 'possessivo'. Bem, pelo menos a Parkinson adorava quando os meus beijos ficavam mais violentos… mas quem pensava agora na Parkinson quando tinha aquela… maravilha… à minha frente? Naquele momento, era-me impossível tocar nela sem ser com delicadeza. Qualquer coisa mais forte que isso dava-me a sensação de que se poderia partir, que poderia desaparecer dali. Qual não foi o meu espanto quando notei que ela correspondia, e muito bem, por sinal!

Não reparei quando é que fechara os olhos. Estava apenas entregue ao seu toque, à sua suavidade, à sua entrega. Cheguei à conclusão (com um certo desespero) de que eu não queria que tudo aquilo fosse esquecido. Nem ela, nem eu. Não queria que ela desaparecesse. Nem a sua peculiar maneira de ser. Nem os seus segredos. Nem o que estava a acontecer.

_**If I had to**_

(Se tivesse de ser)

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

(Eu colocar-me-ia ao teu lado)

_**So let me ask**_

(Então deixa-me perguntar)

_**Would you like that?**_

(Gostarias disso?)

_**Would you like that?**_

(Gostarias disso?)

Eu queria fazer parte da sua vida, da sua história, fazer parte 'dela'.

Estávamos cada vez mais grudados. De alguma maneira, eu sabia (tal como ela) que tínhamos pouco tempo.

Ela entregou-se-me totalmente. Com toda a delicadeza que me foi possível arranjar, fi-la minha. Minha. Totalmente minha. Senti uma estranha e agradável sensação a preencher-me quando percebi que ela ainda não tinha sido de ninguém. Senti-me feliz, histericamente feliz. Ela era minha e de mais ninguém. O momento não podia ser mais perfeito…

A ligação que agora tínhamos era demasiado especial para ser destruída sem luta. Pelo menos, da minha parte, eu não iria deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse, desde que tal estivesse ao meu alcance. Algo como ela, que me fizera voltar a acreditar na vida, não podia desaparecer.

_**And I don't mind**_

(E eu não me importo)

_**If you **__**say this love is the last time**_

(Se disseres que este amor é pela última vez)

_**So now I'll ask**_

(E então eu agora pergunto)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

Senti-me feliz e relaxado quando vi o sorriso que lhe iluminava a face e os Olhos. Ela era pura e simplesmente perfeita. Aquilo não podia desaparecer…

Achava eu.

_**No**_

(Não)

Foi nesse próprio dia que os Death Eaters regressaram. Parecia que estavam extremamente irritados com alguma coisa. Pelos vistos, o lado da Luz vencera mais uma batalha.

Viram-nos abraçados no sofá, já totalmente 'recuperados'. Sabíamos que eles chegariam mais tarde ou mais cedo. Mesmo que tivéssemos escondido o que sucedera, não seríamos capazes de o fazer.

Lembro-me vagamente de terem gritado qualquer coisa de muito ordinário e começarem a rugir ordens para todo o lado. Hermione Jane Granger olhou-me nos olhos e deu-me um último beijo. E ela foi-me arrancada dos braços. Eu sabia, tal como ela… que seria a última vez que nos tocaríamos.

Fomos ambos arrastados para as masmorras. Quando lá chegámos, consegui retirar a varinha do bolso, apanhando-os desprevenidos. Comecei a atirar feitiços para todo o lado, atingindo uma boa parte da comitiva de Death Eaters que nos acompanhavam. Subitamente, sinto-me incapacitado para agir. Percebi, embora tarde demais para me restabelecer, que alguém me enfeitiçara com um feitiço paralisante… só não sabia quem nem como agira tão lentamente, espalhando-se pelo corpo como se fosse resultado de uma poção e não de um feitiço. Os meus reflexos ficaram tão lentos que já nem conseguia levantar os braços. Isso custou-me um belo murro na cara, fazendo-me cair ao chão, sem me poder mexer. Só aí percebi.

Ela olhava para mim em súplica… como que pedindo desculpa. Tinha sido ela a fazer-me o feitiço paralisante! Demorara mais tempo por ter sido mentalmente… MAS PORQUÊ???

Apercebi-me que as masmorras estavam a encher de pessoas que continuavam a chegar. Com que então… parecia que todos os Death Eaters existentes se encontravam ali, naquela mansão. Se tivesse continuado a combater, teria sido muito provavelmente morto. Ah… então teria sido por isso?

Ela chorava, mas com uma expressão firme. Eu já nem ouvia direito devido ao batimento da cabeça no gelado chão de pedra e do murro que levara, mas pareceu-me ver um deles, um alto e corpulento aproximar-se dela ameaçadoramente. Merlin, ela parecia tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo…

Jane, porque me fizeste isto? Eu poderia proteger-te! Eu ao menos tenho varinha!

Ela deu um passo para trás e começou a falar alguma coisa muito depressa, de maneira que não lhe consegui ler os lábios. Só me apercebi que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a haver comigo quando ambos olharam para mim. Ele deu uma fungadela, em agrado. Ela empalideceu. Aquilo não era bom sinal. O monstro olhou para ela de novo, assentindo com a cabeça e murmurando mais um par de palavras que não consegui distinguir. Ela estremeceu um pouco mais, olhou para o chão a morder o lábio inferior; acenou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar para mim em seguida. O que aquele Olhar transmitia não augurava nada de bom… e fiquei preocupado – não comigo… mas com ela. A que é que ela se estava submeter?

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**So tell me how it should be**_

(Então diz-me como isso deveria ser)

E ali estava eu, a ser brutalmente atirado contra a parede imunda de uma cela, sem me poder mexer. Bem ao longe, consegui ouvir as vozes que estavam perto de mim. Ela estava com os braços presos pelo brutamontes de antes.

Vejo um vulto demasiado rápido para perceber o que era antes de me atingir com força no maxilar, que ouvi estalar. A boca encheu-se-me de sangue. Percebi que ela afrouxara um pouco o feitiço paralisante, o que me permitiu cuspir aquela pasta rubra a que eu admirara anos antes.

- Vocês prometeram que não lhe fariam mal! Já vos disse que a culpa é minha, EU é que o fiz beijar-me. Eu é que o fiz ficar encantado, ele não tem culpa de nada… eu… eu apenas queria o dinheiro dele!

Eu conhecia-a bem. Eu sabia que ela estava a mentir com todos os dentes que tinha na sua bela e formosa boca. Felizmente (ou infelizmente) que os outros não a conheciam tão bem como eu.

- Tudo bem, sua sangue de lama, mas tens de admitir que ele merecia… ele deveria ter tido mais cuidado contigo… ele merecia isto. E agora, minha menina… - disse de uma maneira nojenta dirigindo-se para ela – Vamos ao que nos interessa, sim? Temos de fazer com que cumpras a tua parte do acordo… o Lord irá ficar muito contente… mas primeiro… vamos acomodar-te no duplex ao lado do teu queridinho… - e levou-a dali arrastando-a pelo braço que eu momentos antes acariciara com tanta paixão e cuidado.

Eu estava completamente aterrado. O que raio é que aquela cabeça dura estava a pensar fazer?!?

O maxilar doía para caramba! Sem feitiços curativos nem poções para evitar apanhar doenças pela abertura do osso… iria ficar em febre de certeza.

O resto da noite passou demasiado lentamente para o estado de espírito agitado com que eu estava.

_**Try to find out what makes you tick**_

(Tento descobrir o que te faz comportar assim)

_**As I lie down**_

(Enquanto eu me deito)

_**Sore and sick**_

(Ferido e doente)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

_**Do you like that?**_

(Gostas disso?)

Maldita… eu via-me a odiá-la de novo… embora não pelos mesmos motivos. Quem é que a mandava dizer aquelas coisas? E agora eu nada podia fazer para a proteger… Merlin. Afinal, o que é que eu sentia? Ódio… ou amor?

Sorri mentalmente. Já estava a delirar.

_**There's a fine line between love and hate**_

(Existe uma fina linha entre amor e ódio)

_**And I don't mind**_

(E eu não me importo)

_**Ju**__**st let me say that I like that**_

(Apenas deixa-me dizer que gosto disso)

_**I like that**_

(Gosto disso)

Não consigo dizer exactamente quanto tempo passou até ouvir um esgravatar na parede de rocha maciça que separava a minha cela da dela. Abri os olhos – nem me apercebera que os fechara.

O som vinha de perto do chão.

Levantei-me a custo devido às vertigens que me assolavam após o valente pontapé que levara, aproximando-me do local onde parecia que o ruído ficava mais forte. Sentia o rosto molhado pela febre que eu sabia que me iria atacar.

Encostei a testa a ferver à gelada parede de pedra, soltando um suspiro. Sabia bem…

CRUSH!

Sobressaltei-me com o som de algo relativamente pequeno a explodir junto ao chão, perto da esquina. A minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir também a qualquer momento.

Olhei para lá. Uma pequena parte da parede de pedra tinha sido desfeita, deixando um espaço rectangular que unia as duas celas. O problema era mesmo que as paredes fossem tão grossas… seria difícil conseguirem tocar-se, mesmo assim.

Deitei-me no chão, espreitando pela recente fresta. Do outro lado, um pouco longe, via a perfeição encarnada, de cabelos cheios. Tinha a cara golpeada, mas nada de grave. Libertei o ar que nem me apercebera que contivera.

- Draco… consegues ouvir-me?

Eu acenei com a cabeça, na esperança que ela me conseguisse ver. Nem me atrevia a abrir a boca. Fechada já doía o suficiente, muito obrigado.

- Ok… sei que deve custar a falar, eu entendo… ainda te dói muito?

Eu rugi nasalmente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste. – Desculpa… eu… - e viu o sinal que lhe fiz com o indicador a passar pela testa – Ah… sim, eu… bem…

Merlin, como eu odiava quando alguém me escondia algo. Suspirei, frustrado.

Ela deu-se por vencida – Draco… eles não me fizeram nada de mais… apenas se divertiram um pouco a mutilar a minha pele, nada de mais… podia ter sido pior…

Oh, sim, se podia! Eu sabia bem do que eles eram capazes… mas porque tinham sido tão… misericordiosos? Aquilo não me cheirava nada bem…

Ela pareceu adivinhar-me os pensamentos, pois apressou-se a mudar de tema – Bem, mas eu só queria entregar-te uma coisa… - e remexeu qualquer coisa ao seu lado, tendo pegado em algo que passou a arrastar pelo chão até mim. Coloquei o meu braço na fresta, pegando no que quer que fosse que ela queria que eu ficasse. Fiquei chocado quando vi o que era: o seu Diário.

Olhei-a interrogativamente. Mas porque é que…?

- Quero que fiques com ele… cuida dele, faz dele o que bem entenderes; é TEU. Só te peço uma coisa… não o abras até amanhã.

Até amanhã? O que é que aconteceria amanhã?

- Por favor, Draco, apenas promete-me. – ela estava com lágrimas nos Olhos, que tinham dobrado de intensidade. Merlin, como eu os adorava. - É que… enquanto não o abrires, eu poderei continuar a escrever nele com o poder da minha mente… e quero fazê-lo até… - pareceu ponderar nas palavras que ia dizer, parecendo mudar para outras – Amanhã.

Nunca me apetecera fazer tantas perguntas. Porquê só até amanhã? O que é que iria acontecer? O que é que acontecera? O que lhe acontecera a ELA? Sim, eu apostava que ela tinha combinado alguma coisa com os restantes Death Eaters, embora não fizesse a mínima ideia do que fosse… raios, o que é que ela combinara, afinal? Porque é que me estava a dar o diário a MIM? E porquê? Porque é que…?

- Draco! – dizia uma voz distante e suave. – DRACO!

Por Salazar, que dor de cabeça! Sentia o mundo a dar cambalhotas, o chão parecia fugir-me, nada estava seguro. Excepto aquela voz…

- Draco, por favor, acorda! Não adormeças… eu preciso de ti, por favor!

Aquilo ajudou a que eu permanecesse desperto. Ainda tinha o maldito diário nas mãos. Olhei para ela de novo, que estava agora com um ar alarmado – Sei que te sentes mal, mas por favor, guarda-o. Guarda o que resta de mim… guarda-me contigo. Sendo esse diário a minha existência, não quero que ele se separe de ti. Eu não me quero separar de ti… _embora isso vá acontecer._ Era o que estava implícito.

Ouviu-se passos no longo corredor que levava às masmorras. Ela ficou mais nervosa ainda. Mesmo antes de tapar minimamente a tal fresta com os pedaços que se tinham soltado, olhou para mim novamente, com um enorme e poderoso sentimento a faiscar naqueles olhos chocolate.

- Draco Malfoy, nomeio-te Guardião do meu Diário, do meu Objecto-Tal, da minha Vida. Aceitas essa responsabilidade?

Eu sentia a magia fluir entre nós. Aquilo era uma selagem mágica das mais poderosas. Se eu aceitasse, ninguém iria conseguir tocar no diário sem a minha permissão. Olhei-a demoradamente, vendo a urgência no seu olhar pedinte.

Fiz um esforço sobre-humano para abrir a boca minimamente, aguentando a dor que aquilo acarretava – Sim…

Ela deixou cair um par de lágrimas de alívio – Então que assim seja. Serás o meu Guardião.

E senti algo a formar-se no meu dedo anelar do lado direito, algo frágil e fumado ao início, mas que rapidamente se tornou bem sólido e inquebrável: um anel simples, prateado. Olhando com atenção, percebi que não era assim _tão_ simples. À vista desarmada, parecia uma barreira de fumo cinzento que estava oscilante devido a alguma brisa inexistente. Aliás… aquela cor cinza… ou mistura de tons de cinzento… de onde é que eu a conhecia?

Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e ela murmurou baixinho espreitando pela fresta uma última vez – Amo-te, Draco… - e desapareceu do meu campo de visão.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**So tell me how it should be**_

(Então diz-me como isso deveria ser)

Ouvi abrirem a porta da cela onde ela se encontrava. Não a ouvi fechar. _Estranho…_ Levantei-me e dirigi-me para lá, tentando espreitar pelas grades enfeitiçadas que davam para o corredor. Vi o brutamontes de antes a levá-la pelo braço, calmamente, para fora. Ela pareceu sentir-me a observá-la e virou a cabeça para trás por um momento. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela estava… com medo.

Aquele olhar brilhante deixou-me de cabelos em pé. O que é que lhe ia acontecer?

Vi-a murmurar a palavra "janela". Quando deixei de a ver no corredor dirigi-me imediatamente à amostra de janela gradeada que dava do interior da minha cela para o exterior da mansão. O que era _aquilo_?

Montes de madeira empilhada em vários montinhos… _não… não podia ser… AQUILO não podia acontecer!!!_ Senti-me imediatamente nauseado. Não, não lhe podiam fazer aquilo… não podiam… mas iam fazê-lo. E eu nada poderia fazer contra isso… eu não conseguia controlar a magia sem varinha, como ela.

_Jane…_ ela ia morrer na fogueira, ia ser queimada viva. Eu nem me tinha apercebido que chorava até sentir a cara a formigar.

Por Salazar… porque é que ela decidira dar aquela ideia insana?! Sim, eu tinha a certeza de que fora ela a dar a ideia… mas para QUÊ??? Por que é que ela se sacrificava assim…?

E fez-se luz. Finalmente percebera… ma isso não me fazia sentir melhor. Muitíssimo pelo contrário… agora via que a culpa era minha. Eu era o causador de tudo aquilo… ela ia morrer… por mim. O que é que eu tinha feito para merecer tal coisa? Eu de nada servia! Ela é que era a mais brilhante jovem feiticeira da actualidade!

Ela apareceu no meu campo de visão. Nunca parecera tão poderosa. O ar à sua volta brilhava de electricidade causada pela sua magia.

Ela foi levada até ao centro do campo, onde se encontrava uma trave de madeira em pé, enterrada parcialmente para não se mover.

Para qualquer muggle que visse aquela cena, poderia pensar que estava a ver algo que se fazia às bruxas e bruxos no século . Mas este ritual era bem mais antigo que isso, entre a comunidade dos feiticeiros, aplicado àqueles que cometiam os piores crimes com magia negra. A pessoa não era verdadeiramente queimada, mas os sinais eram semelhantes. Quem morresse assim, a sua magia não permanecia no mundo, misturada com toda a outra, mas desaparecia em conjunto com a alma dessa pessoa. Era normal que o Lord tivesse aprovado a ideia… uma magia como a dela daria muitos problemas ao exército das trevas.

Eu tinha a cara colada às grades, desejando poder tirá-la dali e fugir com ela para qualquer sítio. Merlin… o que eu dava para o fazer…

_**Desperate, I will crawl**_

(Desesperado, eu irei rastejar)

_**Waiting for so long**_

(Esperando por tanto tempo)

_**No love, there is no love**_

(Sem amor, não há amor)

_**Die for anyone**_

(Morrer por qualquer um)

_**What have I become?**_

(Em que me transformei?)

Amarraram-na à estaca de madeira. Desde aí, ela olhava sempre para baixo, para a janela que dava para minha cela, sem pestanejar. Consegui ler nos seus lábios a palavra "diário".

Olhei em volta, apercebendo-me que ainda o tinha bem agarrado na mão direita. Levantei-o, para que ela o visse. E ela sorriu. Aquela sua expressão dilacerava-me por dentro. Como é que ela estava assim tão calma e relaxada?! Cada lufada de ar que me entrava no corpo queimava-me os pulmões de culpa. Seria melhor parar de respirar…? Talvez… assim, pelo menos, a dor parava… definitivamente.

Ela abanava a cabeça viva e duramente, sempre olhando para mim com Aqueles Olhos, deixando subitamente de sorrir… como é que ela sabia o que é que eu estava a pensar?

Até que me lembrei, dando a mim mesmo uma chapada mental. _Draco, estúpido! Tens de te manter vivo para que nada de mal aconteça ao diário… és agora o seu Guardião._ Então era isso que um Guardião acarretava… teria de se manter vivo para que 'ela' também se mantivesse viva. Não poderia escolher o caminho mais covarde… teria de se armar em Gryffindor. _Merda!_

Ela voltou a sorrir aos poucos.

Um grupo de gente alta e encapuzada aproximava-se em círculo de onde ela se encontrava. No entanto, ela parecia não reparar neles. Sorria, sempre. E para MIM.

Senti a cara molhada de algumas lágrimas que não conseguira segurar. Sentia a cabeça prestes a explodir.

O grupo de gente odiosa murmurou um feitiço que atiçara um fogo vermelho e verde ao mesmo tempo, o Fogo da Virtude. Eu dava-lhes a virtude… seria essa… _**coisa**_, que iria matá-la e à sua magia. Para sempre.

Finalmente, vi o brilho quase ofuscante de uma lágrima que caía de ambos os seus magníficos olhos. No entanto… sempre sorria.

As lágrimas não chegaram ao queixo, pois uma das línguas fluorescentes fê-la extinguir-se antes de lá chegar.

Percebi que ela não respirava, tentando ao máximo manter-se consciente para escrever o que quer que fosse no bendito diário. Se respirasse, começaria a sufocar, desconcentrando-se. E continuava a olhar-me. Aos poucos, percebi que os seus olhos começavam a ficar levemente amarelos fluorescentes também… era sinal que a magia da fogueira estava a começar a fazer efeito, embora ela lutasse contra isso com todas as forças que lhe restavam. Em breve, ela deixaria de ver. Nessa altura, a sua mente já estaria desfeita e a sua alma e magia destruídas.

Mais algumas lágrimas ácidas faziam-me desejar não ter olhos. Pois, ainda para mais: não conseguia desviar o meu olhar perdido e desfeito daquele terrível espectáculo, por uma simples razão – eu nunca mais a veria.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

(Algo se está a ir embora)

_**Something's just about to break**_

(Algo está prestes a quebrar)

Quando as suas íris ficaram totalmente fluorescentes, por momentos, pareceu uma autêntica estátua. Eu tremia por todo o lado. Era agora que seria a parte mais agonizante de todo o processo… no último momento, as vítimas do Fogo dariam o seu último grito, que costumava de ter fama de ser horripilante. Eu não sabia se iria conseguir ouvi-lo sem me ir abaixo… mas o que ouvi deixou-me perplexo… e preocupado… e inutilmente esperançoso… e… nem sei que mais. Estava completamente espantado e chocado.

Na altura em que ela deveria dar o seu grito final, começou a rir baixinho, começando a subir os decibéis até se formular uma sonora e insana gargalhada. O que estava a acontecer com a minha Jane?

Subitamente, olha para o nada, ainda com o olhar que causava arrepios bem visível e grita a plenos pulmões – ABRE-O!!!!!!!

Ela estava a falar comigo? Pelos vistos não fui o único a pensar isso, pois vi uma data de Death Eaters a entreolharem-se, preocupados e sem saberem o que fazer. Nunca algo assim acontecera.

Ela voltou a rugir – ABRE-O!!!!!!!!

Parecia selvagem… até que olhou directamente para mim. Mais ninguém pareceu notar, e o seu semblante suavizou-se ao fazê-lo e ao encontrar os meus olhos. Colocou a cabeça ligeiramente de lado, como uma criança curiosa. O monstro que surgia dentro dela estava a ser domado… e soube o que fazer, mesmo que não soubesse o que isso iria acarretar. Sim, ela estava a falar para mim.

Inspirei fundo, tentando ganhar a coragem que sempre me faltara, e abri o Diário.

As folhas do dito cujo estavam tão brilhantes como os seus olhos. Tive de fechar levemente os meus para conseguir vislumbrar alguma coisa sem me cegar.

Ela gargalhava de maneira insana.

Eu sentia o meus olhos a arderem, mas fui-me apercebendo que eu conseguia ver algo que os outros não viam: uma faixa fluida de magia pura a sair dela e a ir de encontro ao diário, que a guardava em si próprio… e em mim!

Enquanto isto acontecia, uma notável tempestade luminosa englobava-a de forma ascendente, e prolongava-se até às nuvens escuras. Eu tinha a certeza que aquela magia concentrada se prolongava mais acima do que isso. Aquilo era um chamariz para o covil! Um chamariz para os do lado da Luz nos conseguirem encontrar.

Os restantes Death Eaters perceberam o esquema, e começaram a correr desalmadamente para o interior da mansão, muito provavelmente para apagarem quaisquer provas da sua estadia e evidências dos seus planos. Mas eu próprio sabia que era demasiado tarde para eles.

Ouviu-se uma música lindíssima proveniente de uma ave belíssima que aparecera acima de Jane. Era Fawkes, a Fénix de Albus Dumbledore, que agora voava em círculos acima da cabeça da morena que agora olhava para a ave sem a ver realmente, a sorrir imensamente.

Ela tinha Alma de Fénix! Era isso! Ela detinha um poder que se julgava extinto, um poder tão grande que tanto podia servir para Criar como para Destruir. Eu apostava a minha parca vida em como ninguém sabia disso… ela poderia ter sido posta de lado e enfiada no Departamento de Mistérios, para ser estudada. Jamais a deixariam ver a luz do dia e ter uma vida normal… por isso é que ela me dissera tudo aquilo que eu não entendia…

Rapidamente, o pequeno terreno atrás da mansão começou a ficar cheio de feiticeiros e feiticeiras vestidos com mantos brancos. Estavam prontos para a batalha.

Sorri interiormente, ao notar que os feiticeiros da Luz tinham feito um feitiço que impedia qualquer pessoa de Aparatar daquele local. Os Death Eaters não podiam fugir.

Todos foram apanhados. Lutaram muito, mas foi completamente inútil. Aquela vaga de magia que tinha servido de holofote tinha voltado para baixo, atingindo os bruxos da Luz, parecendo dar-lhes mais energia, força e agilidade para a batalha.

Lentamente, vejo formar-se aos pés Dela uma figura prateada: uma lontra. O "animal" virou-se para mim, e veio até junto da pequena janela gradeada, onde parou, olhando-me intensamente.

Aquele seria o seu Patronus? Era de cortar a respiração. Então com aqueles Olhos… é, a criatura tinha os Olhos dela.

A 'Lontra' saltou, atravessando as grades enfeitiçadas, entranhando-se em mim. Senti-me coberto por algo leve e confortável, protegido. Senti as forças preencherem-me de novo, inclusive um ligeiro formigueiro no maxilar. Fosse o que fosse, aquela 'Lontra', estava a curar-me!

Respirei fundo, sentindo-me poderoso. Seria a força Dela?

- _Accio _varinha! - sussurrei eu, esticando à minha frente a mão que detinha o anel. Imediatamente a minha varinha voltou a mim. Sorri de satisfação, mas rapidamente a sensação de adrenalina se desvaneceu quando percebi o que Lhe tinha acontecido a Ela. Se a força dela estava comigo…

Olhei para fora novamente. Não o devia ter feito. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas ao ver a cena.

Três vultos brancos estavam a rodeá-la, libertando-a, enquanto os outros lutavam. O problema é que eu via que ela não se mexia, descaindo para o chão à medida que a libertavam, de olhos fechados, mas ainda com um leve sorriso nos lábios carnudos chamuscados. Deitaram-na no chão e deixei de a ver. _Merda, Jane, porquê? Porque é que tinhas de fazer isto? Não podia ser outra pessoa?_

- _Bombarda_! – exclamei eu ao apontar a varinha à porta da cela onde me encontrava, desfazendo-a em pedaços. Saí, e encaminhei-me na direcção do exterior.

Percebi, à medida que andava, que ninguém me conseguia ver. Era como se tivesse um manto da invisibilidade em cima de mim. Será que isso significaria que, se me vissem, o diário corria riscos de ser destruído? Talvez.

Afastei-me da confusão, aproximando-me da fronteira das traseiras da mansão. Relanceei uma última vez para ela. Duas cabeças ruivas e uma morena estavam concentrados em algo na mão Dela, da minha Jane.

Ela pareceu subitamente limpa e aparentava apenas dormir levemente. Eu agora deveria estar a delirar, pois pareceu-me vê-la abrir os seus magníficos Olhos castanhos e sorrir-me com ternura, como uma despedida.

- Amo-te, minha Jane… - murmurei eu sem fôlego, sentindo-me rodopiar de imediato. Inconscientemente tinha chegado à fronteira, onde Aparatei numa floresta bem longe do local onde me encontrava segundos atrás.

Olhei para o Diário nas minhas mãos, e para o anel prateado que parecia vivo na minha mão. Sorri com nostalgia. Até que notei umas ranhuras na face que ficara virada para o interior da mão… pareciam iniciais… foquei o olhar, e li quais iniciais eram: H.J.G. Sorri. E decidi procurar a sua vontade escrita naquele pedaço de alma que me fora destinado.

Mal sabia que naquele preciso momento, Potter e os dois Weasleys mais novos estavam a tentar perceber o que significavam as iniciais D.L.M., marcadas num outro anel prateado, que se encontrava na mão do corpo da sua melhor amiga.

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

(Eu vou tentar encontrar o meu lugar no diário de Jane)

_**As I burn another page**_

(Enquanto eu queimo outra página)

_**As I look the other way**_

(Enquanto eu olho para outro caminho)

_**I still try to find my place**_

(Eu continuo a tentar encontrar o meu lugar)

_**In the diary of Jane**_

(No diário de Jane)

* * *

**N.A.2.:**_ A letra que aparece na fic é da música "Diary of Jane", dos Breaking Benjamin. Foi a ouvi-la que imaginei esta história toda... ^^ é fantástica!_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *


	2. Sete Anos Depois

**N.A.:**_ Isto é sete anos depois... E chegámos ao fim! ^^ espero que gostem!!!!! não se esqueçam de fazer uma autora feliz, dêem-lhe **Reviews!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

********* 7 anos depois… *********

- Contra outra vez!

- Sim, explica de novo a parte da Fénix!

Quem diria que eu estaria rodeado de crianças no momento? Quem o iria imaginar há 7 anos atrás? Nem eu! Crianças que adoram ouvir-me falar de uma das melhores feiticeiras de todos os tempos com um tom que eles adoravam embora ainda não o reconhecessem, de Paixão?

Eu, Draco Malfoy, tinha-me exilado há 7 anos atrás, indo viver para a Bulgária, ao abrigo do meu novo e improvável amigo, Victor Krum. Mudei o meu nome para Darius Granger, um suposto primo distante de Hermione Jane Granger, feiticeiro. Tinha tornado o meu cabelo loiro platinado num tom loiro escuro. Aprendera a gostar de sol, sendo que agora a minha pele se apresentava mais morena, com os traços pálidos e aristocráticos completamente apagados. Quem me visse agora, mesmo o Potter e os Weasleys, de certeza que não me riam reconhecer, pois é necessário não esquecer que todos mudámos, pois crescemos também fisicamente.

Agora eu sabia o conteúdo daquele bendito Diário que ela me deixara, de trás para a frente e da frente para trás. Cada palavra me tocava como se fosse proferida pela sua boca, modelada pela sua voz inconfundível. E eu fizera a sua última vontade, com a ajuda de Krum (e da sua influência): criar uma cópia de algumas partes do diário (indicadas por ela), para formar um livro, algo que todos pudessem ter acesso (que ela me deu como exemplo um livro muggle chamado 'O Diário de Anne Frank', do qual eu fui à procura, para perceber o ponto de vista).

Sim, pois ela falava não só dos benefícios de se pertencer ao lado da Luz durante a Guerra, mas também do lado malefícios. Os prós e os contras; pois 'nem tudo é um mar de rosas'. E queria também que se publicassem algumas partes em que falava de mim, limpando aos poucos a imagem que o mundo tinha criado de Draco Malfoy. Não todas, mas a grande maioria. Agora eu dava palestras por todo o globo, detalhando (ou não) alguns pormenores do novo livro, que chegara aos tops mundiais. O facto de ser verídico, de se encontrar na primeira pessoa e dessa mesma ser a grande Hermione Jane Granger, ajudou e de que maneira.

Eu nunca pensara que ela falasse de mim há tanto tempo como o diário demonstrava. Ela sempre acreditara, no seu íntimo, que eu era mais e melhor do que parecia a todos. Ela sempre tivera esperança em mim. Insistia também em colocar as suas últimas palavras no livro, ou seja, os seus últimos pensamentos, quando já estava na fogueira. E sim, ela pensava em mim! Como me doeu na altura saber isso (ainda dói)!

Uma voz miúda e um puxão nas calças tiraram-me dos meus devaneios, fazendo-me olhar para baixo. Era Dray, um rapazinho órfão, como todas as crianças que ali se encontravam, mas que era visivelmente mais inteligente que os outros. Era o meu espectador mais atento, e conversávamos bastante no final de cada 'sessão'. Tinha os olhos muito parecidos aos Dela, castanhos e inteligentes, e era loirito.

- Darius… depois posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

Eu sorri; gostava mesmo do rapaz – Já fizeste! Mas pronto, deixo-te fazeres outra…

Mrs. Bonham começou a bater palmas – Pronto, meninos, agradeçam ao Mr. Granger por ter cá vindo mais uma vez para ceder aos vossos caprichos… qualquer dia penso que gostam mais de ouvir as histórias dele do que as minhas! – dizia a responsável pelo orfanato, fingindo estar tristonha.

Uma data de crianças correram a ter com ela, sorridentes – Nããããoooo! – mas ambos sabíamos que eles apenas diziam isso por gostarem muito de nós os dois. A ela porque sempre tinham recebido carinho e atenção dela, a mim porque… nem sei porquê! Eu nunca fui muito adepto destas pestes, mas algo amolecera em mim durante os anos. Já não era o mesmo Slytherin insuportável e detestável que ninguém aturava.

Reparei que Dray ainda me olhava daquela maneira peculiar. Eu dava por mim a adorar aquele puto. Baixei-me o suficiente para ficar da mesma altura que ele.

- Diz lá!

- Darius… o que é esse anel que tens no dedo? É tão estranho e bonito…

_Bolas, o anel!_

Mais ninguém tinha reparado naquele pormenor, a não ser o pirralho. Aquele era um dos aspectos que ela não mencionara na parte editada, a parte do Guardião.

Eu sorri para ele, depois de ter desviado o meu olhar para o objecto por momentos. Mais ninguém estava à nossa volta. Ele era esperto.

- O que achas que é?

Ele pensou um pouco – Eu acho que é algo muito poderoso, algo que te liga a alguém… eu… eu acho que… que…

Merlin, cada vez mais gostava do puto. Sim, eu queria dizer que era eu a personagem que Jane falava no livro, sim, mas sabia que seria um escândalo e que toda a obra seria posta em causa se tal se tornasse público.

- Achas que…? – insisti eu. Não sabia porquê, mas confiava naquele rapaz.

Ele olhou directamente para mim – Acho que… gostas da Hermione. E acho que foi ela que te deu o anel.

O meu coração falhou uma batida – O q-quê?

Ele corou – E-Eu… acho que… gostas da Hermione. Da Hermione da história. Falas dela de uma maneira que nunca vi, apenas sonhei. Gostas dela, não é?

Engoli em seco e senti os meus olhos a lacrimejarem – Sim, Dray… - disse baixinho, só para ele ouvir – Eu amo-a muito. Um dia vais saber o que isso é… só espero que não sofras com isso.

- Dói muito quando gostamos assim tanto de alguém?

- Depende dos casos… a mim doeu muito, porque ela morreu.

- Para te salvar, não é?

Caramba, o miúdo era realmente inteligente!

- Porque dizes isso?

Ele encolheu os ombros – Não sei… é apenas um pressentimento.

Merlin, se o miúdo se continuasse a guiar por pressentimentos toda a vida… não acabaria mal de certeza.

Mas ele continuou – Mas voltando ao que estava a perguntar… amar dói assim tanto? Como é que foi, no teu caso? O que é que se sente?

Ponderei seriamente na questão.

- Quando sabes que alguém de quem gostas muito te vai deixar, como te sentes?

Esperei um momento, o suficiente para que ele ponderasse no assunto. Rapidamente comecei a vê-lo a fazer beicinho e a ver lágrimas transparentes a preencherem-lhe os olhos e a caírem.

- Já sabes como é, então? – perguntei eu enquanto lhe acarinhava os cabelos, já arrependido por me ter lembrado de perguntar semelhante estupidez, quando ele voltou a falar.

- É como eu me sinto cada vez que te vais embora e sei que podes nunca mais voltar?

Essa deixou-me totalmente rendido. Ele gostava assim tanto de mim? O suficiente para me querer como… pai?

Eu estava sem fala, e ele tomou isso como uma má reacção.

- D-Desc-culpa!

Eu abracei-o de imediato, com os olhos a arderem levemente – Eu adoro-te, Dray! Nunca te iria deixar!

O menino fungou abraçado a mim, determinado a nunca me deixar ir embora sem ele – Prometes?

- Prometo.

- Então quer dizer que vais ser o meu pai? – perguntou ele esperançosamente, fazendo-me aquecer por dentro.

- Tens a certeza que é isso que queres?

- SIM!!! – e hesitou - A não ser que tu não me queiras para filho…

Eu ri, e olhei para aqueles magníficos olhos – Dray, seria um enorme prazer ser teu pai.

Ele sorriu – E então ias-me contar o resto da história da minha mãe?

Eu congelei – Do que é que estás a falar?

- Então, se tu vais ser o meu pai, a Hermione vai ser a minha mãe, não é? – dizia ele sem me olhar nos olhos, parecendo analisar a minha mão que tinha o anel - Mesmo que eu nunca a tenha visto, iria reconhecê-la. Aliás, eu sinto que a conheço, mas… parece que falta qualquer coisa…

- O quê?

Ele riu, matreiro – Isso é o que depois me vais contar, que não vais contar a mais ninguém… quando fores meu pai de verdade. Podes confiar em mim! Eu quero saber tudo sobre a mãe! E quero que gostes de mim como se fosse mesmo teu filho e da Hermione… pode ser? É que eu gosto tanto da maneira como falas dela…

Eu estava sem fala, mais uma vez. Como é que um miúdo de cinco ou seis anitos me conseguia calar?! Se não soubesse como a minha história e da Jane tinha acabado, diria que ele era mesmo nosso filho.

- Mas eu considero-te como meu filho, Dray… - sussurrei ao ouvido dele, dando-lhe um beijinho estalado na bochecha – Nunca nada menos que isso.

Ele sorriu, feliz, e abraçou-se mais a mim. Pouco depois, ainda abraçados, ele fez outra pergunta.

- Pai… posso chamar-te assim?

- É claro!

- Pai… que animal é que anda sempre contigo?

Desta é que eu não estava à espera – Hum?

- Que animal é que anda sempre contigo? Um prateado… é tão bonito! De vez em quando costuma sair de ao pé de ti e vem-me fazer cócegas na cara com o focinho…

- Há um animal que anda sempre comigo?

- Siiiimmmm! – saiu do meu colo e foi a correr buscar um livrinho infantil, com imagens de animais. Começou a passar as páginas a correr, até encontrar o que procurava, virando o livro para mim e apontando o tal animal – Este aqui!

O meu coração falhou uma batida. Era uma lontra de pelagem brilhante e castanha.

- Uma lontra…?

- Mas não com esta cor! – continuava ele a tentar explicar – Era prateada. E anda sempre contigo, sempre ao teu lado.

Vieram-me as lágrimas aos olhos. Sem que Dray se apercebesse, olhei instintivamente para o lado direito. Lá estava a espécie de Patronus que saíra do corpo de Jane há sete anos atrás e que nunca mais me deixara. Olhava para mim insistentemente.

- Consegues vê-la agora? – perguntei eu.

Ele abanou a cabeça – Só a consigo ver de vez em quando… normalmente é quando estás a contar a história da mãe…

Eu sorri e estendi a mão para a figura prateada, que se enrolou em torno do meu braço, subindo de seguida para o meu ombro, acomodando-se aí. Encostou o focinho à minha cara, dando-me ligeiros choques eléctricos.

Olhei atentamente para Dray, que parecia entender tudo. Ele sorria, de olhos brilhantes.

- Vamos então falas com Mrs. Bonham? – sugeri eu, piscando-lhe o olho. Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Sim!!!!

Enquanto nos dirigíamos de mãos dadas para falarmos com a directora do orfanato, Dray voltou a abrir a boca.

- Se tu não és o Draco Malfoy… porque é que na parte interior desse anel estão as letras H.J.G. e na parte interior do anel da mãe estavam as letras D.L.M.?

Parei bruscamente. Afinal ele tinha realmente analisado a minha mão há um bocado!

Olhou para mim, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo perfeitamente normal. Eu consegui voltar a arranjar voz.

- Do que é que estás a falar?

De que outro anel estaria ele a falar?

- Ah, eu dou-me muito bem com o Albus Severus Potter. Deves conhecê-lo, ou pelo menos conheceste os pais dele, o Harry e a Ginny Potter. Uma vez ele ouviu os pais a falarem nisso… que o anel da amiga era prateado, parecia vivo e tinha as letras D.L.M. na parte interior… tipo o teu anel!

Ela também tinha um?!

- Há quanto tempo sabes disso? Disseste isso a mais alguém?

- Eu só ia dizer isto a quem gostasse mesmo da Hermione, como tu. Só falarei disto contigo!

Abracei-o de novo. Dray…

Enquanto ele ia chamar Mrs. Bonham, olhei de novo para a Lontra acomodada nos meus ombros.

Aqueles Olhos… Merlin! A figura pareceu sorrir-me. Eu sorri de lado, uma mania que não tinha conseguido contornar.

- Sacana… amo-te, sabias?

A Lontra pareceu resfolegar de contentamento, e voltou a tocar-me com o focinho, mas desta vez na boca. Pareceu-me que o focinho se transformara em lábios, nos lábios que eu sentia tanta falta. Senti-os tocarem levemente nos meus, fazendo-me soltar uma pequena lágrima diamantina. Como eu sentia saudades de falar com ela…

Vi Dray chamar-me para o interior do escritório de Mrs. Bonham. Sorri com a cara de felicidade estampada do loirinho.

O que interessava é que A tinha comigo, sempre ao meu lado. E agora ia ganhar um filho! Que por mais incrível que fosse, parecia ter características Dela e minhas. Era uma pequena preciosidade.

Sentia-me feliz.

Fosse Draco Malfoy ou Darius Granger, amá-los-ia eternamente. A minha família… e sim, Dray iria saber tudo acerca da sua mãe… o quão maravilhosa ela era… e é.

**Fim**


End file.
